This invention relates to a natural powdered composition for a paint or coating which prevents the growth of barnacles, grass, worms and the like on the hulls of boats or ships. The natural composition is safe to use on all boats, including, but not limited to, aluminum and steel. Further, this unique natural powdered composition is effective on boats kept in the water or in dry storage.
Anti-fouling compositions for coating the hulls of ships or boats are well known. These formulations utilized a number of chemically-based active ingredients and produced environmentally harmful results.
One solution was disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 117,462, issued on Jul. 25, 1871, which relates to the use of nitrogenized animal substances, acted upon chemically by mineral or other acids. Animal substances such as muscular fiber, gelatinized matter, such as hair, horn, skin or the like, were disclosed. These materials were not used in a submerged environment nor were they environmentally sound.
A second approach was suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,534,881; 4,585,560; 4,587,021 and 4,603,006 wherein complex methods and complex compounds for inhibiting the formation of CaCO.sub.3 deposits on a surface were disclosed by applying a composition comprising an anti-calcification effective amount of a poly amino acid, a poly amino acid amide or derivative thereof. The fractions could be isolated from many CaCO.sub.3 -containing tissues, including molluscan shells, echinoderm skeletons, carbonate sands, crustacean exoskeletons, coral endoskeletons and the like through complex procedures wherein large portions of the items were discarded as waste.
The approach focused on using specific structural parts of the protein matrix from CaCO.sub.3 -forming animals and complex synthetic reproductions of these biopolymers.
Applicant has produced a novel, simplified formulation utilizing as its active ingredient a complete, natural, powdered crustacean shell, such as a mussel shell, clam shell, oyster shell or the like. The use of environmentally safe materials as the active ingredient in a no-growth paint or coating for the hulls of ships or boats was not heretofore contemplated by the references discussed above.
The non-toxic, pulverized, powdered complete crustacean shell active ingredient produced from discarded wastes is not only extremely desirable in its use as a non-growth paint or coating composition but also serves to protect the environment by using what was originally a waste product.